If he can kiss other people so can I!
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: What I think will happen on next weeks Episode of Degrassi! Warning spoilers ahead!
1. Prologue

**Hay Just watched tonight's Episode SO MAD AT ELI! Saw the new promo. Here what I think will happen next week SPOILERS AHEAD!**

''Eli Cheated on me''. She said. His eyes widened.

''Gee Clare I'm sorry.'' He sat down next to her. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm over it '' She sighed. ''I'm just confused now.

''If it makes you feel better, Bianca dumped me''. he sighed. She looked up at him and saw he was crying. ''First Adam, Now Fiona''. He said his voice breaking. ''I'm loosing everything I love''. Clare's eyes flashed. Tears in her eyes. Clare remembered the last time she heard those words. They had come from her. Eli had been there for her. She needed to do the same for Drew.

''Not me''. She vowed to him ''I'm not going anywhere''. He pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a long time. Then they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes. She looked at him. Then she was kissing him. Next thing she knew they were rolling around on the couch. If he can kiss other people so can I! She thought. _WHAT AM I DOING?! _ She pushed Drew off.

''Oh God. I'm sorry.'' She grabbed her bag and bolted.

**Short I know. Just a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Suhlienuh, andthecosmogirl , GoldDragonNinja_

**Thanks for reviewing I will be fixing my mistake if writing Fiona's name instead of Bianca **

**Few days before**

''Bianca?!'' Drew opened the door to see her standing on his doorstep. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

''We need to talk''. After your done at school.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked her urgently.

''I don't know.'' She sighed. ''Meet me at the Dot after school''.

''Alright?'' He took his bag and went out to his car and drove too school. He didn't think twice about what was up.

**Clare POV.**

''Eli leave me alone.'' Clare was walking to school.

''Clare come on''. Eli begged ''Give me another chance''.

''You've already had to many chances, I thought everything was prefect''. She snapped. ''But I was wrong''.

''Clare please forgive me. I've never been so sorry''. He sounded so upset. She wanted to turn around and hug him. Just like old times. But she didn't. She couldn't. She ignored him. Then she spoke. ''Do you have feelings for her? Do you love her?

''Theres gotta be something I can do!''. He said sounding exasperated. He brushed off her question.

''Tell me it never happened!'' She cried. All her emotion coming out. He stopped like he was thinking hard.

''It did''. He sighed. ''It happened.''

''I can't do this Eli''. She walked away and he stopped.

''Is this goodbye then?'' He asked. She thought for a second. _We've been through so much and he seems really sorry. Maybe we could stay together Maybe this isn't Goodbye. It's us._

''Maybe not. Give me time Eli''. He nodded. And walked away.

* * *

That evening the news still fresh in her mind Clare called over the one person she could trust right now. Alli came over right away. Clare couldn't tell her what happened over the phone. It still made her cry. ''Clare tell me whats up!.'' Alli picked at her nails. Clare looked at her hands. ''Eli hooked up with someone Alli.'' Clare said sadly. Alli's head perked up.

''Eli? MR hearse kid?'' She grabbed Clares shoulders.

''Oh Clare I'm sorry.'' She gave her a hug. ''Your going to dump him right?''

''I don't know.'' Clare sighed. ''I remember all we've bee though then I want to forgive him. But then I remember what he did to me and I never want to see him again. Maybe we could break up and still be_''

''Your Either breaking up with him or your not, but decide right now''. Clare looked at her hands.

''I know what I'm doing''. She opened her phone. '' Meet me at our bench''. Was all she said before shutting her phone.

''What are you doing?'' Alli asked. Clare turned around.

''I need to do what best for me''. Clare said simply then she turned and ran.

* * *

''What's up?'' Drew moved into a spot at the Dot. Bianca was waiting for him. She looked up at him sorrow in her eyes. Drew was oblivious to her sadness. She looked up at him slowly not wanting to sat anything.

''Hay''. He dropped his bag on the chair next to him. ''What's up?'' She sighed.

''Drew I've changed''. Bianca sighed. ''I don't feel like the girl you fell in love with. Collage has made me a new person''. He looked at her.

''What are you saying?'' He asked.

''I want to call off the marriage''. She said.

''Just the marriage?'' He asked skeptically. ''Are you getting cold feet?'' He took her hand.

''No, I want to break up too''. She sighed. ''We just don't belong together.''

''But, I love you! You're the girl I love that's all I care about!'' Drew replied.

''Drew we need to part ways''. She looked at her hands. ''We've both changed.''

''But we've been through so much together''. Drew said softly.

''I don't feel like that girl anymore''. Bianca said sadly. ''I'm sorry''. Drew got up knowing he was going to cry.

''Fine whatever you want''. He snapped. She couldn't see him cry.

''Drew!'' Bianca jumped up.

''Don't''. He ran out of the Dot slamming the Door Behind him. Bianca sat there and cried. She had hurt him. And after Adam too. Drew was losing every one he loved.

**Clare pov**

''So?'' Eli asked.

''I'm sorry Eli''. Clare said simply. He looked down at his hands. ''I'm sorry you can never get rid of me.''

''What?'' He looked up at her.

''It's all forgotten.'' She said. He pulled her in to a long kiss. ''Thank you Clare. Never will I ever deserve you. I owe you! What can I do?''

''Come to the fall carnival ?'' She asked.

''Done!'' And the happy couple walked Arm and arm into the Dot.

''And just so you know. I only love you''.

* * *

**No this is not the end! There is more to come at lest 1 more chapter! Theres a twist coming!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Made some changes after watching promos so read the full story again! If you want!**

Clare and Eli's last few days were perfect just like old times. Clare was so ready for the Carnival. She was on top of the world. She felt like she could do anything. She put on her t shirt. And left for the Carnival. Eli went home tomorrow. He had Told Lenore he wanted to change rooms. Everything was perfect. She drove to school. And met Alli at the door. ''I still can't believe you two are back together''. Alli said.

''He promised not to do it again''. Clare replied.

''Said Kc. Clare he did it to his NEW girlfriend. ''Jenna said. ''Once a cheater always a cheater''.

''Eli's not like that''. Clare walked into the council room to talk to Drew. He wasn't there. She shrugged and set her bag down. She sat down and waited. _Maybe Alli and Jenna are right. Maybe I still can't trust him._

''Hay Clare''.

''Drew'' Clare looked up. How are you? He looked like he hadn't slept his eyes were red too. _Whats wrong with him? _She thought.

''You okay?'' He asked. She sighed. He would find out anyway.

''Eli Cheated on me''. She said. His eyes widened.

''Gee Clare I'm sorry.'' He sat down next to her. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm over it '' She sighed. ''I'm just confused now.

''If it makes you feel better, Bianca dumped me''. he sighed. She looked up at him and saw he was crying. ''First Adam, Now Fiona''. He said his voice breaking. ''I'm loosing everything I love''. Clare's eyes flashed. Tears in her eyes. Clare remembered the last time she heard those words. They had come from her. Eli had been there for her. She needed to do the same for Drew.

''Not me''. She vowed to him ''I'm not going anywhere''. He pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a long time. Then they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes. She looked at him. Then she was kissing him. Next thing she knew they were rolling around on the couch. If he can kiss other people so can I! She thought. WHAT AM I DOING?! She pushed Drew off.

''Oh God. I'm sorry.'' She grabbed her bag and bolted. She ran into the girls bathroom and sobbed_. I did it. I'm just like him. I'm cheater._ _What am I going to do? _ She had to go the Carnival was starting soon. She washed her face. And went out to face the world and her boyfriend.

**Drew**

Drew sat there in pure shock. He was so messed up why did he kiss her back? She was so upset. He should've helped her. They were friends now he had fucked that up. Like did everything. But he had liked it. He'd known Clare for three years. He'd never seen her until he got to know her. Sure Adam was friends with her. But that's all he knew of her. When he ran against her was when he got to know her. Did he like her? He needed to talk to Dallas.

**Clare**

''Clare!''

''Not now Eli''. Clare rushed down the hall not wanting to face him.

''Clare!'' Eli chased her. He turned her around and saw her tear stained face. He hugged her and she cried into his chest. '' Oh Eli I've made a huge mistake''.

''What?'' She shook her head. ''Your going to hate me!''

''I could never!'' He pulled her into A hug. ''Tell me!'' He pulled a hair out of her face.

''I ki_ I kissed Drew and we lost control and started making out''. She sobbed into his chest as he let the shock overcome him.

_Clare cheated on me _ He thought.


	4. Chapter 3

** New Episode tomorrow! eek! Can't wait to see where Eclare stands!**

**Eli POV**

_This is ALL Lenore's fault. If she had kept her hands OFF me we wouldn't be in this mess now._ Eli didn't know how to respond. What had happened to the prefect couple they had been? Why Was that all gone now? He released Clare and took her head in his hands and kissed her. ''Good God Clare! Why are you so upset?''

''What are talking about Eli? I'm a cheater! Of course I'm upset!'' She said.

''Clare, I did it to you first.'' He paused. ''I deserve to know how it feels. Can we just say we'ere even now?'' She nodded.

''I say that's a good plan'' She smiled then it faded. ''But_''

''But what?'' He felt nervous this couldn't be good!

''Eli I don't think this long distance thing is going to work out''. She said sadly.

''So i'll come home!'' He said quickly ''I'll transfer to Collage here! So we can be together!''

''No No''. She touched his cheek. ''Eli, Your living your dream. This everything you ever wanted. You wouldn't be happy coming home''.

''What are you saying then?'' He already knew God this was hard.

''Eli, I'm letting you go''. She finished. ''Your at a new place with new people and new girls. I'm in high school. I'm not enough for you anymore''.

''You are Clare I love you. And only you!'' He took her hands. ''I'll get better at calling you I promise_''.

''This isn't about that!'' She ran her hands trough his hair.

''Its about you being free''. She smiled.

''I don't want to be free Clare I only want you!'' It was so true.

''Eli,every time we break up, we end up back together. If fate wants us to be together we will find our way back again.'' She promised. He nodded she was right.

''Clare if you ever need me_''

''I know. You too''. She smiled. ''I love you Eli''.

''I love you Clare always know that''. He pulled her into a hug. He wanted it to last forever.

But it didn't. Tomorrow he would open a new page of his life. One without Clare. No girl would ever measure up to her. For the first time in a long time he thought about Julia. What would she think of him now? Would they still be together if she hadn't died? _ No we wouldn't we were so young. We weren't meant to last forever._ He felt the same way. When Julia was out of his life he felt just like this.

Lost.


End file.
